This invention relates to an electromagnetic relay provided with a light signaling device.
Signaling devices are known that are connected to electromagnetic relays to indicate whether the relay is switched on or off, such devices being constituted by light indicated elements such as incandescent lamps, neon lamps or other similar lighting elements.
As these devices normally are of considerable dimensions in comparison with the relatively small dimensions of the relay with which they are associated, they cannot be accommodated in the interior of the space defined by the casing of the relay and usually are arranged in positions that may be located at a considerable distance from the place where the relay is located and operates.
An example of the use of such light signalers is given by the industry for the construction of electrotechnical and electronical equipment where such light indicators are mounted on movable panels forming part of structures containing electrical apparatus, in particular relays, designed for the actuation of working machines operating in predetermined and precise sequential cycles.
Such indicators sometimes may cause confusion and difficulties in recognizing the relay connected thereto, even to expert operators, because of the considerable distance between the two elements.
It is an object of the present invention to eliminate or reduce the drawbacks and disadvantages of the electromagnetic relays provided with light signaling means as hitherto adopted and to provide a light signaling device that can be easily and conveniently inserted in the interior of the space defined by the dimensions of the box for protecting and containing the relay, and that without modifying the standard dimensions of the relays at present constructed.
Further objects of the present invention consist in providing a device that can be easily constructed, is reliable in operation, of contained cost and considerable simplicity in mounting and connection to the relay.